Fireflies
by firebendinghpchick
Summary: Ryoko is an ordinary girl, who's been bullied and mocked because of her reading disability. But when she leaves her village she runs into a certain Prince she learns something a little different then how to read, and so does he. ZukoXOCC
1. Beginning

**(After someone very kindly informed me of all the mistakes I made I decided to redo this chapter, Well pretty much the entire thing! Yeah, sorry about the Sue character, until now I didn't really now what a Sue was, so I'm going to Sue her down. I feel like saying thank you kind stranger but that would be kind of weird so yeah, thanks!)**

**_Chapter One_**

The sky was a dark gray. The clouds hung lazily in the air, miles above the ground. Rain pored down and beat on the roofs of houses and the poorly paved roads. Hardly anyone was outside on this dreary day. There were only a few people running from place to place, holding their hats tightly over their head so they wouldn't blow away.

This small town was usually bustling with people. Families getting food, girls shopping for ribbons to tie in their hair, old men selling the crops from there farms, and children running through the streets, laughing and chasing one another.

But people here did not like the rain. They would prefer a hot sunny day to a cold cloudy one. They needed the hot day's, it was fire easier for them to fire bend, since this town was in the fire nation.

One girl sat in her house, her 15-year-old eyes staring out on the empty street and her nose pressed against the window. She breathed and a small spot of fog formed on the cold window.

As she pulled away from the window, she sighed and tucked her legs up underneath her for warmth. After settling herself, she continued to stare out the window and watched the small splashes of raindrops in the puddles as the rained filled them.

Her name was Ryoko, and she was the only one in her family that actually lived in their house. Her mother had disappeared one night, when Ryoko was only four years old. Her father had loved Ryoko's mother deeply and had been miserable for so long, but he had always loved his daughter.

But now her father and her older brother were off fighting in the war. The war that made no sense, the war that was for pure power, the war that Ryoko loathed with all the fiber of her being.

Why couldn't the Fire Lord have just let it be? Let everything stay simple; let them be friends with the other nations. But no, he had to rule them all. She had thought this Over and over in her mind but still had no idea as to why the Fire Lord must do this.

She sighed again and leaned her back on the wall next to the bench. She supposed the Fire Lord knew what he was doing. She really had no way of knowing, as she had never met the man in person.

Ryoko sat back up and stared. She has just seen someone dart past the window. She blinked a few times before quickly standing up and dashing into the kitchen were the entrance to the house was.

_Click!_ She locked the front door and pulled back the curtains. She peered out the window. There it was again. The dark outline of someone running past the window. She dropped the curtain and pressed her back against the door. She could here the wind rapping against the window, or was it a person? No it had to be the wind. Then one of the windows burst open. The harsh wind blew into her house making a horribly moaning noise.

She dashed over to the window and grabbed either said of it, stopping for a moment to look out the window, and her heart skipped a beat. There was a man standing not more then a foot away from her window. He had on a black cloak and his hood was pulled over his head so all you could see was his pale face.

She let out a scream and the man covered his ears. "My god child! Calm yourself!" He hissed at her. "I'm sorry," She said quickly "You just…scared me." She now realized that the man was only the village messenger.

He grumbled something to himself and pulled out a small box from underneath his cloak. "From your father" he said thrusting it towards her. Ryoko smiled down at the box as she took it from his hands, her father had sent her only a few things and she had always enjoyed them.

She began to open the box when she noticed the man still standing there with one hand outstretched. "Oh…right" she said setting the box down on a table. She walked over to a small jar, which contained a little extra money. Two bronze shilling were what she handed over to the man. He looked down at his tip before tucking it in his pocket. "Much obliged" He turned on his heal and walking back off into the rain.

The box now sitting on the table was a soft brown, and was a little damp from the rain. Ryoko sat down at the table and opened the lid. Inside was a small bracelet that was silver. It was one from the earth kingdom, she could tell be the green emerald dangling like a charm from the silver chain, it was beautiful. She lifted the little clasp and raped it around her wrist, a look of pleasure on her face.

There was no letter in the box, and there never had been in any of the other gifts he'd sent. It would have been pointless to send Ryoko a letter; Ryoko couldn't read. She had never been able to, no matter how often they had tried to teach her.

The people in the village had thought her ignorant and stupid for this. Ryoko was not stupid at all. In fact she had plenty of common sense. She had tried to dismiss their comments but they had always stuck with her. Once she had even began thinking that she was stupid, but her father had told her other wise. "Common sense is far more important then any kind of knowledge there is," he had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ryoko was out in the village. The rain had stopped and the people had found there way back onto the streets.

There was a small bag of coins on her side and she wore a red band around her shaggy black hair, which came down to her chin. The bracelet she had received from her father the day before still around her wrist.

There was a large cart with a sour looking old man standing behind it that was selling fruits and grains. Ryoko walked up to the cart and began looking through the fruits. The man gave her a skeptical look as she lifted up a mongo from the cart.

"Um, how much?" she asked. "Three bronze shillings" the man said folding his arms. Ryoko dug into the small pouch at her side and pulled out the needed money and handed it to the man. "Thanks," she said before turning around.

Just after she'd turned to face the road something sent her mango flying in the air and then splatter on the ground. Ryoko looked up and saw two teenage boys and one girl. The three people in the world she liked least of all. "Hey Ryoko, sorry about that!" one of the boys, Lea said sarcastically placing his hand's on his hip's and grinning.

Ryoko didn't say anything, she just turned and began to walk in a different direction but the other boy, Kaage, stopped her. "So, you were actually able to figure out how to count money huh?" Said the girl, Sachi, stepping forward and smirking at Ryoko. "Yes, but it seems you still haven't learned how to keep your mouth shut" came a boy's voice. The four looked around to see Ryoko's old friend Shang standing at the corner.

Ryoko smiled at him as he approached the seen. She wrenched her arm free from the Kaage once Shang was standing beside her. The other three scowled at the sight of him. "Now, if you would please leave Ryoko alone," he said sternly. He towered over the other three, as he was quite tall. They turned quickly and left the two alone mumbling to each other.

"Thank you Shang" Ryoko said smiling up at him. "Its no problem." Ryoko looked back at her destroyed mango, that had been her lunch, but she wasn't about to go and spend another three shillings.

Shang noticed this. "Why don't you come to my house, my mother will have something for you to eat, I'm sure."

"So I've been thinking…maybe its time for me to leave the village" Said Ryoko a few hours latter, in Shang's house. "Ryoko, are you sure that's such a good idea? With the war going on, right now I think staying would be a better plan" he said taking a sip from his tea.

"Yes I know, but I've really been feeling like I need to go," said Ryoko looking out the window, a longing look on her face.

He though for a moment and looked into his tea. "Well its not up to me" He said looking back at her "but I will miss you if you go" A sigh escaped Ryoko's lips. "I will miss you to".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the first chapter! If there is something wrong with it, or something that I just spelled wrong or one of the characters you just don't like then please tell me! I might not change some of the stuff you tell me because I might have it in there for a reason that you'll find out somewhere later in the story but other then that...So I hope you like it! I tried not to make my character a Sue by the way.**


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar. It belongs to some millionaire somewhere in the world.**

The next day Ryoko prepared her self to leave, once again it was raining, but she didn't care. She had planned to leave today and so she would.

Ryoko held a bag in her hands, in which she was placing clothing and blankets. Her plan was to run away, and become a refugee in the earth kingdom. Though she had only told Shang that she was leaving the village.

She want over to a small table in the corner of the room and picked up her sack of money and roughly put it in her bag. Looking up into the mirror above the table for a second she saw her reflection staring back at her. "What are you looking at? I know what I'm doing," she mumbled to her reflection, reassuring herself.

Turning back around she grabbed a black cloak that was lying on her bed, and pulled it on around her shoulders. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to leave as soon as possible.

She through her bag over her shoulder before giving her room one last look, then she turned away and walked out the door for the last time. She stopped again when she reached the kitchen. Part of her was screaming for her to stay. But a stronger part was telling her to go. Her eyes were gleaming as she turned the handle of the front door and stepped outside into the rain.

She pulled her cloak titer around her neck as the cold began to nip at her cheeks. The cold was strange, it was hardly ever cold where she was but it did not stop her, the feeling of needing to go quickly growing.

She turned and quickly began to walk into the forest. She could hear voices coming from behind her and she stopped and looked around. She stared for a moment, her shaggy black hair, that was now completely wet, flying at her sudden movement. The voices stopped and there was no one there.

She turned back around and her steady walk began to turn into a run. The voices from behind her came again. "Leaving are you?" She finally understood something the voices said, and this time when she turned around there were people behind her. It was, Kaage, and Lea. She glared at them. "Yes I am!" she said turning back to the forest. "Thank god, she's finally going." Said Sachi with a smirk. "I don't care what you think now leave me alone." She said running off into the forest.

"Wait we want to give you a goodbye present!" said Kaage the three running after her.

Ryoko ran as fast as should into the forest. She knew they wouldn't follow her once she was in there. There were rumors that the forest was haunted but she new it wasn't. Her and Shang had played together countless times in this forest when they were younger.

But that fact did not make her stop running. She couldn't, she didn't know why, she just couldn't. Her legs where burning, but she refused to stop.

She dodged low hanging tree branches and continually whipped water from her eyes. She was completely soaked now and her wet hair was sticking to her cheeks and flying in great gobs around her face.

After what seemed like hours she collapsed to her knees breathing hard from the effort of running so hard for so long. She buried her face in her hands trying to regain some strength. A strand of hair was hanging in her face, which she swatted away.

She was still breathing hard but Ryoko had to keep going. It was growing dark outside and in the tree covered forest was even harder to see. Ryoko lit a fire in her hands and continued her long walk through the forest. She knew on the other side of the forest was the port, and it would take her another day or so to get there, and that's without the rain slowing her down.

It took a lot of her energy to keep the flame going in the damp and rainy forest. She kept her breathing steady and trudged slowly through the dead leaves and mud. Her cloak was splattered with mud all the way up to her waist, and fraying at the bottom, there were several tears in the soft cloth and small cuts on her face as well.

Ryoko yawned and stared out into the dark that was only 6 feet away from her. The small fire in her hand could only light up so much of her path. Her breathing was becoming raspy and her eyelids were beginning to droop. She was growing weaker by the second, the things that happened to her that day making it even worse.

Suddenly the flame in her hand went out. Her eye's closed and she collapsed to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - All right, all right! I know this is an incredibly small chapter but it's short and sweet! Okay well it's not exactly sweet but it's her escape. Something for you to read while I figure out how I'm going to get Iroh and Zuko into the story!**


	3. The Other Escape

**A/N - here it is! Read any enjoy! Oh, and as we get farther into the story the chapters will get longer. They're a little short right now.**

Prince Zuko was in quite a predicament. Both him and his Uncle Iroh, supposedly refugees in the Earth Kingdom, had been captured by the Fire Nation, along with many other refugees to be taken to the Fire Nation for questioning. Luckily for them some how the idiot Fire Nation soldier's that had found them had been to stupid to realize who they really were.

Zuko paced up and down the long room that him and his uncle, along with several other refugees had been put in. "Zuko, calm yourself. I'm sure we will be fine," Said Iroh who was sitting cross-legged, his back leaning against the wall. **(A/N – By the way, this is set before Zuko splits up with his uncle.) **

"Fine? You think every thing will be fine?" Spat Zuko stopping his pacing and staring at his uncle. "Once we get to the Fire Nation someone is sure to relies who we really are, and then…" Zuko didn't want to finish. "I know Zuko but there is nothing we can do about it right now,"

Zuko stared off into space. "We have to figure out a way to escape," he muttered before folding his arms and dropping down next to his Uncle. They had been on this ship for a whole week already and he could not figure out a way to get off. He was starting to think he and his uncle where just going to have to wing it.

Iroh looked at his nephew. "Zuko I'm sure we'll figure out a way to get out of this. For now just relax, have some soup." Said Iroh handing over a bowl to Zuko. Zuko just stared at it. "It is not so bad…" Zuko hesitantly took a sip, and a look of disgust came over his face but he swallowed it anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed and they were now only hours away from the island. "Uncle, we still have no idea how we're getting away from this!" cried Zuko, impatiently. Zuko looked out the window. It was late in the afternoon, almost night, and it was also raining which would mace any means of escape ten times harder.

Zuko made a low grumble to himself before slumping back over in the chair he was sitting in.

Iroh stared at him for a moment. "Well, I myself have been thinking and I think I have a plan." He said leaning in closer to Zuko so no one could hear.

Zuko just stared up at him a look of bewilderment on his face which quickly turned to annoyance, "And you're only telling me this now?" he cried standing up and nearly knocking over the chair he was in.

Iroh held up his hands defensively. "Calm yourself, now this is what we'll do…"

Two hours later Zuko stood against the wall next to his uncle, the plan only moments away from being put into action. He looked down at his uncle and gave him a quick nod as two soldiers came walking into the room. Iroh gave a loud groan and rapped his arms around his sides.

"Uncle, what is wrong?" Zuko said, loud enough for the soldiers to hear. They stopped and came over. "What's wrong old man?" One said glaring down at him and Zuko. "Ohhhhh, my stomach…" Iroh moaned.

"You must time him to the healers!" Zuko pleaded, something he would never do unless in a truly desperate situation.

The soldiers grunted and lifted Iroh up off the ground, both holding either of his arms. "I must come with him," said Zuko quickly following behind them. One of the soldiers grunted. Zuko considered this a sign that it was okay, and continued to follow them into the infirmary.

The soldiers lade him down on one of the mats in the small room that was the infirmary and talked to the healer's for a moment before leaving. As soon as they were gone Zuko looked at his Uncle who nodded quickly.

Zuko turned to one of the healers and with a swift move grabbed a flask on one of the table's and smashed it over his head, the healer fell to the ground unconscious.

Iroh jumped off the mat and ran out the door immediately followed by Zuko.

Along the way Zuko and Iroh met at least ten other guards as they ran through the ship but somehow, managed to slip past them all, Zuko doing most of the fighting, but never once using his firebending not wanting to reveal himself for who he really was.

Finally they ran out onto the deck of the ship were there was far more then one or two soldiers standing, but more like twenty or thirty. Sadly the two found that their plan had gone by a little faster then expected. They weren't yet at port, they were at least half a mile away.

"Uncle we cant just run around until we make port!" Zuko said hastily, now that the soldiers had started noticing them standing there. "We'll have to jump," said Iroh staring out at the crashing waves. "What?" Zuko stared at his uncle bewildered. "Its our only choice, otherwise we'll be handed over to the Fire Nation," His Uncle said.

"Hey!" Yelled a soldier, pointing a figure at Zuko and his Uncle. "They've escaped!" he yelled.

"Sounds good to me!" said Zuko. He and his uncle dodged bolls of fire that were sent flying at them. "All right on the count of three." Said Iroh. "Three!" Zuko screamed ducking a soldiers arms and diving into the water. Iroh jumped in after him.

They had been wet before standing out on deck in the cold rain, now they were completely soaked to the bone, and in the water the waves were a lot stronger then they seemed from the deck. Zuko looked around for his uncle. "UN-" he didn't manage to finish it as a wave swept over his head. He looked around under the water and saw his uncle slowly sinking. He swam over to him and grabbed his arm, before kicked his legs as hard as he could and braking through the surface of the water gasping for breath.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes Zuko pulled him and his uncle to the shore, close by a forest. Iroh began to cough and splutter. "Zuko we need to get away from the shore" said Iroh once his fit had subside, though his face was a little green from the salt water he had accidentally swallowed.

He pushed himself up to his feet and they slowly began making there way into the forest, their dripping wet cloths weighing them down.

They trudged through the forest for maybe 15 minutes before Zuko couldn't take it any more. "Uncle! We're lost!" Iroh shook his head. "Zuko do not loose hope so quickly," He said, Zuko groaned and followed behind him again.

Iroh stopped suddenly only a few moments later, and Zuko who hadn't been paying the slightest attention to his uncle bumped into him. "Uncle, why have we stopped?" Zuko protested. Iroh held up a hand as a sign to be quite.

Zuko followed his Uncle's gaze and saw that he was looking at girl who was apparently unconscious, laying on the ground.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Sooo, I got Zuko and Iroh into the story finally. Guess who the girl is! Okay its kind of obvious isn't it? Well that doesn't really matter its kind of supposed to be, and again if there are any spelling errors or anything, then please tell me!**


	4. Why the war?

Zuko stared for a moment before turning back to his uncle, he had half a mind to leave the girl but new his uncle wouldn't stand for that.

"The poor girl! What is she doing all the way out here? Surly she lives in a village somewhere." Said Iroh. Zuko walked over to were the girl was and grabbed the bag that was on the ground next to her. "It looks like she was running away." He said after peering in the bag.

"Well she can't be trusted. We should just keep moving!" Zuko said harshly dropping the bag and turning to his uncle. "Zuko we can not just leave her here!" Cried Iroh moving over to the girl. He felt her pulse. "Well she is still alive."

Unexpectedly the girl let out a loud grown causing them both to jump. Slowly she sat up lifting a hand to her head her eyes not yet open. She rubbed her temple with her fingers before opening her eyes, and when she did she let out a small scream at seeing the two people standing next to her.

Iroh silenced her placing a hand on her shoulder. "It is all right, we are not going to harm you." He said softly not wanting to startle the girl, who was obviously very disoriented.

"But…you're from the earth kingdom, I can tell by your clothing!" She said scooting back a way's. "Your not soldiers are you?" She said timidly her back pressed against a tree, but then that when she truly caught sight of Zuko. She tilted her head to the side as her eye's drifted over his scar.

Zuko turned away noticing her giving him a peculiar look. "Uncle she is obviously fine. Now lets go!" He hissed, but Iroh ignored him.

"What is your name?" He asked holding out a helping hand to her. She hesitantly took it "Ryoko" she responded quickly, still not feeling safe with these two people.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried finally. "We need to go!" Ryoko stared at him her eye's widening. "Yes but if we do, Miss Ryoko will come with us, for her own safety. A girl should not walk alone" He said giving her a friendly smile.

Zuko was about to disagree but new he could not win this argument. "Fine, now lets go!" he said walking off into the forest. Iroh shrugged and went the same way, reluctantly followed by Ryoko. "I didn't catch your name." She said.

"I am I…I mean I am Tie, and this is…Shang" he said quickly not knowing weather he could trust them or not. Ryoko, who was now gaining a little more confidence around these new people looked at 'Shang' "Had anyone ever told you that you look a bit like Prince Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko balled his hands into a fist already getting annoyed by this girl. "Yes, yes they have" he said closing his eyes for a moment.

Ryoko shut up one she herd his tone of voice. "oh" was all she said before falling back behind Iroh. The walked through the cold forest for quite a long time before night finally fell, and by then they had almost reached another small village on the other side.

"Uncle I'm worried, we should have seen them by now" Said Zuko quietly so Ryoko would hear. "I know Zuko but we will have to stop at some point" he said before turning back to were Ryoko was sitting on the ground in front of a pile of sticks she had just gotten. She held up her hands and a fire burst into flame.

"So you are a fire bender?" Said Iroh sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. "Yeah, so was my father…" she trailed off as the thought of her father entered her mind. "He's in the war" she said slowly her eyes glazed and not looking at them.

Iroh gave her a peculiar look. "Uh, and your mother?" he asked. Ryoko looked over at them sadly. "She disappeared when I was five. I don't know what happened to her." Iroh sighed, "That seems to happen a lot."

Zuko glanced over at them but quickly looked away. Ryoko stared off into the fire. "So how did Earth Kingdom fugitives find their way over to the Fire Nation?" she asked slowly, a tone of suspicion in her voice.

The two looked at each other. Sadly their glance lasted to long and Ryoko new whatever they were going to say next would be a lie, or at least part of one. "Your not…from the Earth kingdom are you?"

The two looked at her, eyes wide. "Uh well…" "You see its…" "We were there but…" They were not very convincing. Iroh sighed, defeated. "No, I am General Iroh…and this is Prince Zuko."

Ryoko stared at them, shocked. She had known they weren't from the earth kingdom, but she hadn't expected that. "wow…" Was all she could manage to say, but now it was Zuko and Iroh's turn to be shocked at what she said next.

"Wait so you guy's know the Fire Lord, I've been wondering…why did he start the war?" The two just stared at her, it was obvious she wasn't a fan.

"He had his reason's," said Zuko stubbornly giving her a glare before looking away.

"So you don't know either." She said just a stubborn as Zuko.


	5. A New Plan

**(Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I can't say I regret it though because I was on vacation! Whew! So, read and enjoy!)**

Iroh shook his head, "Oh what have I gotten us into" he said looking up to the sky.

The rest of the night went by quickly, Ryoko had simply fallen asleep without even bothering to get under her blankets. Iroh had dowsed the fire after she had fallen asleep and then gone to bed. But Zuko stayed awake. He was worried that the fire nation soldiers would find them, so he stayed awake making sure that didn't happen.

Ryoko's eyes burst open. The dream she had been having moments before fading from her mind. It took her a moment to remember were she was but then the incidents that had happened that night before come flooding back into her mind.

She looked up from were she lay on the ground and saw Iroh already awake, attempting to make tea out of a flower. On the other side of the camp was Zuko leaning against a tree with his arms folded. He looked incredibly tired.

"You look awful" Ryoko said. Zuko just sent her a glare before turning away and pulling his stuff into his bag.

Iroh smiled at Ryoko. "Would you like some tea?" he asked with a smile holding up a cup of tea. "Uh, no thanks…I think we probably need to get going." She said, stuffing a few of her things into her bag and then throwing them over her shoulder.

"She's right uncle its time to go!" Said Zuko grabbing his uncle's arm and pulling him to his feet. "You need to learn to relax more" mumbles Iroh.

Ryoko headed off into the forest once again closely followed by Zuko and Iroh. It didn't take long for them to reach a village and when they did Ryoko quickly grabbed a large round hat at placed it on an incredibly annoyed Zuko. "What are you doing?" he hissed "Well we can't risk anyone recognizing you so lay low okay?" she said.

Zuko couldn't deny the logic in this and simply rolled his eyes.

They walked through the crowded streets Zuko holding his head down low Ryoko, who would stop every now and then as they passed a window causing Zuko to walk into her every time. "Would you watch out?" He snapped at her after the forth time this happened. Ryoko was about to reply when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

She looked around and found her face only two inches away from an annoyed looking Fire nation soldier. "Have you seen these people?" He asked holding up a poster. On this poster where the picture of Zuko and Iroh.

Ryoko swallowed. "Yes! I have seen them!" She said quickly. She herd Zuko gasp suddenly from behind her. "They were headed up the river and into the central Fire Nation." She lied quickly trying to lead the man off.

"Right!" said the man quickly before turning and running off. "For a second I thought your were going to tell them were we were" said Zuko once Ryoko had turned around. "Oh coarse not, I'm trying to escape to remember?" Ryoko grinned at him.

Iroh found his way over to wear Ryoko and Zuko were standing. "So, what's the plan?" He whispered, coming in closer to the two teens.

Ryoko glanced at Zuko, but he apparently had absolutely no idea what to do. "Well…I was thinking, and it seems our best bet would be to slip onto one of the ships," she began. "We'll become part of the crew, I'll be a maid." She said. Zuko's eye's widened. "We'll be on a ship with probably fifty Fire Nation shoulders, and you think they wont recognize me?" Ryoko thought about this a moment. "Well, its not like no one else has a scar…plus you cut your hair" she pointed out. "You'll just have to lay low.

"Its our only choice it seems." Said Iroh quickly before Zuko could say anything else. "Fine…we'll get ready to go tomorrow"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- So I hope you liked it! Im sure I have planty of spelling and grammer errors, I wrote this a little quick. I just wanted to get something up! So send me reviews!**


	6. Their Not Like Normal Men

**A/N- Okay! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. It's going to be the beginning of an…interesting month. Who knows what can happen in a month! (Well an interesting month for Ryoko, Zuko, and Iroh…not me, mine is going to be BORING!)**

The next morning the three found themselves packing up again. "All right, I'm going to be a maid, and Zuko, you'll be a…" Ryoko began looking up at Zuko "I'll be a guard." They had decided this for Zuko so he would have a faceplate to cover who he really was. "And I will be a chef in the kitchens, where I may have all the tea I want" Said Iroh dreamily. Ryoko and Zuko both rolled their eyes.

They began their long walk to port, Zuko once again wearing the hat, and bending his head low so know one would see his face. Ryoko was walking in front as she knew this village far better then the other two, and Iroh was in back, glancing at all the shop's that they passed.

When they reached port, in front of one of the medium sized ship they saw a fire nation soldier sitting at a table, and a line of people beside it.

A woman stepped up to the table. "Maid" she said simply and the soldier wrote something down on the paper be for reaching into a box beside the table and pulling out a simply red dress and an apron. The woman took it and walked into the ship.

Ryoko turned to Zuko and Iroh who both nodded to her. They had to wait for only a moment before Ryoko stepped up. "Maid" she said quickly. The soldier reached into the box and pulled out the maid's uniform. Ryoko silently let out a relieved breath of air before taking the uniform and walking up the plank and into the ship. She stopped at the top and glanced back at Zuko and Iroh.

"Keep moving!" Snapped one of the guards at the top giving her a , rather hard, push in the back.

Zuko stepped up. "Uh…guard." He said hopeful that this would work for him to. "Your late!" Snapped the soldier but he handed Zuko a guard's uniform nonetheless.

Iroh stepped up and smiled at the soldier. "Chef!" he said joyfully. The soldier gave him an odd look as he handed him his uniform.

Once Zuko and Iroh were inside they saw Ryoko leaning against the wall waiting for them. She rushed over to them as soon as the entered.

"All right, the maids room is down there" She said pointing to a door down a small hallway. Zuko and Iroh nodded. "Well, I guess there's really nothing else to do, except wait." She said. "Be careful" Iroh said to them before they separated and each went down a separate hallway to their stations.

Ryoko moved quickly through the large ship and stepped into the maid's rooms. Inside there were four bunk beds. A different maid, most having a curtain drawn around their place as they changed, occupied each. Ryoko followed suit and got dressed into the maids uniform.

She pulled back the curtain and yelped when she saw an old woman staring back at her. "We need a maid in the galley!" She snapped at me. "Oh, were is the galley?" I said standing up, slightly annoyed at her. The woman rolled her eyes and explained to her were it was.

Ryoko entered the galley and found that it was a rather large place, with several long tables. There were no windows in this room and the candles that hung from the walls gave it a spooky look.

On the wall was a counter and behind it I could see the kitchens, and Iroh who was working inside of it. He seemed to be doing really well at his knew position.

"Maid!" Yelled someone pulling Ryoko from her thoughts. She looked around to see a soldier sitting at one of the tables. "More water" he snapped. I looked around for a moment until I found a pail of, what I thought was water and went over to be he sat and pored it into his cup. He grabbed the cup and took a sip before spitting it back out instantly.

"This is not water!" He yelled at her grabbing the jug from my arms and reading it. "This is ale! I hate ale! Can't you read?" He hissed at her standing up from his seat and advancing on Ryoko. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she shook her head. He glared at her and made a move to hit her, but one of the guards grabbed his arm before he could.

"No" he said sternly pushing the man away. They soldier glared at him for a moment before he sat back down and continued with his meal. Ryoko looked up at the guard and instantly new it was Zuko. "Thanks" she said quietly looking away.

"You need to be careful," He snapped at her. "The soldiers on this ship aren't going to be like the men in your village," Ryoko nodded and Zuko walked away and out to the halls of the ship.

Iroh who had seen the entire thing let a small smile creep over his face as a thought came swimming into his mind.

**A/N- Okay, who thought the new episode of Avatar that was on last Friday was totally awesome? Okay well I did. I just had a giggling fit in the part were Iroh was like "I just want to make your new home look nice, incase someone brings home a lady friend" And the he gave Zuko a little nudge. I just thought that scene was so awesome.**


	7. I Will Not Say

Zuko marched down the halls of the ship. His faceplate put in place so no one would be able to see who he really was. He hadn't eaten, again, and his stomach gave a loud grumble but he ignored it.

He didn't understand why the guards were needed to walk through the halls all day long. If there were any stowaways, (Besides him, Ryoko, and Iroh.) They would have been found by now.

He let out a sigh of agitation but continued to walk steadily through the halls. He had thought the position he was in on his own ship was boring! This was ten time's worse!

One thing that was beginning to seem odd was that usually by now he would have seen Ryoko at least five times already, but he hadn't seen her at all that day. In fact, the last time he had seen her was the day before when Iroh had suggested they come down to the kitchens and get something to eat.

He dismissed it, and unknowingly let his feet walk him to the galley. He stopped at the door way and his stomach gave another low grumble.

Two of the soldiers, that were just leaving, had heard it and burst out laughing.

Zuko had to try his best not to attach them. Instead of going in and getting something, as most normal people would, he instead just continued walking. He would have to wait until his shift was over.

Mean while

"I will ask you again! Were. Are. They?" he spat at her again as if Ryoko was a two-year-old.

"Like _I_ have said before I have never even met Prince Zuko _or_ General Iroh," Ryoko lied easily and calmly, though inside she was screaming every rude and unkind word none to mankind.

Ryoko was now standing in the center of a large, dark, cold room, her hands held tightly in shackles behind her back. There were several seats around the room and parts of the crew were sitting, listening to the interrogation and even joining in, taking turns with her.

The soldier glared at her hard for a moment until out of no wore he came down, and hit her hard in the face sending her a few steps back.

"You lie, wench!"

Back to Zuko

He sighed once again and turned a corner, at the end of the hall were two of the maids. As Zuko passed her heard snippets of there conversation.

"-Apparently she's no giving them a single word-" "-soon they'll be getting out the whip-" "I would've just told them were they are by now-"

Zuko gave the girls an odd look as he passed. Who were they talking about? Told who were who was? He just shrugged. Crazy woman, gossiping for entertainment, cant really blame them though.

His boots maid a soft clink with every step he took echoing through the large halls, suddenly his pace began to slow until he was standing dead still.

The things that he had just over heard the young maids say, added to the fact that he hadn't seen Ryoko all day began to click in his mind. He turned on his heel and began walking much faster then before until he was almost at a run, heading back down to the kitchens were his uncle was.

Back to Ryoko

Ryoko regained her posture and looked up at the man. "I do not know any thing, but even if I did, I would not tell you," she said, her anger getting the best of her.

This time another man from the crew stood up, pulling something from his belt as he did so.

The maids had been right; they were going to use the whip on her. Ryoko stared wide-eyed as the mad unraveled the long leather rope.

"Now again, were are the exiled prince and general," He said with a smirk, hitting the grip of the whip against his hands.

"I can't say," she said quietly. The man stared at her for a moment but grinned. "Fine then," he said walking closer to her. "Its five lashes then,"

Two of the men sprang to there fight and grabbed Ryoko, forcing her against the wall, though she was fighting against them. The other man lifted the whip high above his head and brought it down with a horrible crack on her back.

Ryoko let out a horrible, high-pitched, blood-curtailing scream.

Zuko

Zuko pushed two men out of his way, arousing several loud angry yells but ignoring them all the same.

He burst through the doors to the galley, getting him several stares but ignoring them all as he sped towards the kitchens. As soon as he entered and saw his uncle was alone he tore of his helmet and faceplate. "Uncle, I think something may have happened to Ryoko"

**A/N- BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! I've said it before and I'll say it again, Zuko gets every one in trouble! He just can't help it! Well, I can't wait for the next show to come out, though I doubt any of you can wait either. So any ways yep, the next chapter should be up…sometime within this week…hopefully. Bights nails. By schedule had gotten so busy! I have ballet, every morning before school, and every afternoon after, art class, every Monday after ballet, vocal, on Tuesdays, velocity training on Wednesdays, and on top of all that, all the freaking homework these teachers give me! I miss elementary school…But I will keep writing! This will not defeat me!**


	8. Blue Spirit Returns

eIroh looked up from his tea and stared blankly at Zuko before grasping what he had actually said. "What makes you think that?" He asked a bit startled by his nephew's sudden words.

Zuko looked annoyed by his uncle's lack of understanding. "I over heard the other maids, talking about some girl who's being pushed for information on someone, and I think it might be information about us." Said Zuko tearing off the metal helmet and tossing it to the side.

"Now nephew, don't be jumping to conclusions now…" he said taking a sip of tea, though you could see the look of concern on his face.

"I haven't seen her either, at ALL!" he said his voice raising. For a moment Iroh forgot about his concern and found a smile creeping across his face.

"Why so worried?" He asked sitting his tea down on the table.

"Uh…I'm not,"

"Your, not?"

"You're missing the point!" Zuko said angrily reaching out his hands like claws prepared to choke his uncle but holding back the urge.

He sighed. "Ryoko…is in trouble," He said letting his hands flop down to his side. "You _must_ have a plan." He said helplessly, sinking to a level he had never gone before.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "Way ahead of you…"

Ryoko

Her cheek was pressed against the cold metal wall, and the pain in her back was like no other she had ever felt before. She let out a loud gasp of pain, one of many that had come from her lips in the past hour or so.

She slowly slid down the wall and crumpled into a pile of ripped fabric and blood.

The captain of the ship stared down his nose at the mess at his feet. "You have not only lost all of your honor, but you have betrayed your country."

Ryoko, though her body aching with unbearable pain, lit with anger. "I have not lost an once of my honor," she spat up at him, gasping for breath in-between words ", But you have" her last words were choked by the strength it took her to say them.

The man didn't say anything but turned on his heal and stalked away. "The dungeons." Was all she heard him say before her vision slowly began slipping into darkness.

Zuko

Zuko forced his swords down into his belt side. He was wearing the same tight black cloths he had worn only twice before. Iroh walked into the room and almost dropped his cup of tea.

"You know, you almost look like that…" He stopped when he saw the blue and white mask held tightly in his hand. "…Blue Spirit." This time he really did drop his tea.

"Ill explain later uncle," Said Zuko pulling the mask on over his face. Iroh just stared at him for a minute before finally speaking. "Just…be careful." He said putting Zuko on the shoulder.

Zuko nodded and in once swift movement had left the room.

Iroh shook his head before repeating to himself, "Be safe."

Zuko slipped through the halls, and the passageways that only someone who had been truly bored would be able to find. The possibility that Ryoko was perfectly fine was still in the back of his head, but as he went on it slowly began to disappear as pure worry and anticipation took its place.

He made a quick duck behind an open door as a guard walked by.

The guard stared looked around at the side of the door Zuko had just disappeared behind, but found no one was there. He shrugged and continued walking down the hall.

Zuko held tight to the handles of his swords that he had sunk deep into the ceiling. His feet wear pressed against the wall making it a little easier for him to support himself as he stared down at the guard slowly walking away. He let his body drop from the ceiling and pulled his swords out.

He continued his stealthy path through the ship hiding from the guards.

Once or twice he though he was getting closer, but when he turned the corner he found nothing but another long hallway. He groaned inwardly and quickly slipped down another hallway.

He peered around a corner and saw a large black door at the end of the doorway with a guard standing at both sides. He took a minute to think about his options before whipping around the corner, blades held high and eye's gleaming.

The guards stood for a moment, completely thrown off guard by this new accuser. "Uh…hey!" said the larger guard, lifting a hand stupidly to point at Zuko. "Let me pass".

**Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update, you totally and completely have the right to kill me but please don't!**


	9. Fight of Your Life

**A/N- Mk guys, I got the next chapter up! Yay. Im trying to make up for my very looooong absence by getting up the next chepters quickly, do here you are!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own the charactors, dont have millions of dollars, we're all happy!**

The second guard stared back around at the other mans exclamation. "Who the hell are you?" though this mans vocabulary may not be that large, he was obviously far more intelligent then his companion.

Zuko's only response was pushing his leg out in front of him in a fighting stance. He brought his swords out in front of him as well, placing one neatly over the other. "Let. Me. Pass." He said again, more anger perceivable in his words this time.

The larger guard immediately pounced. With a loud yell he pulled out a sword at his side and brought it down on Zuko. He easily ducked the non-bender's attach and swiftly slashed his sword out again and brought it down with a clean swipe on his back.

The man howled in pain and put his hands over the wide cut in his back. It wasn't deep and would heal quickly, but it was certainly painful.

The other guard was in fact a bender and shot a ball of fire strait at Zuko's head. Zuko held up his blades and was able to shield himself from the fire. Immediately after words he dove forward and put the crossed blades around the mans neck.

"I will ask only once again before I take you life. Let me in." This time the man obliged easily and handed over the keys to the black door. "You open it." Said Zuko coolly, not wanting the man to turn around and kill him once he reached to open the door.

The other guard was still howling in pain, having now dropped to his knees and attempting to rip of his shirt in order to feel how deep the wound really was better.

Oh yeah, that was smart.

The guard whose life was only millimeters away from being quickly ended with one short jolt of a blade, quickly pushed the key in the lock and turned it with a satisfying click. Zuko removing the blades from around his neck and quickly slipped into the room.

This would not be easy.

In this room there were two long rows, of probably the most well trained, and highest ranked men on this ship, all of who already looked venomous by the time he had walked in.

But the next sight he saw took away every thought of worry in his mind, and replaced it with nothing but pure, unadulterated, rage. Ryoko had one man on each of her arms, lifting her up to her feet. She was obviously unconscious and he could see blood covering her entire back while she was in her crumpled position. He could tell, she was slowly dieing.

This would be a fight these men would not soon forget.

"What…what have you done?" was all he could say, his voice a deadly quite.

The men stared at the new comer but their mind quickly jumped, they were far more intelligent then the men that were guarding this room. "The blue spirit, now how did you get on this ship? One of the crew I suppose." Said a man who was already standing.

He grinned at his companions. "Fry him anyway you like men, he's yours".

Chairs toppled as the men jumped to their feet prepared for the fight, not expecting any of them to die or even get injured to bad, when so many were going against one.

Oh how wrong they were.

Zuko let out a loud yell as he jumped at his first attacker thrusting his sword at him. The man put his arm on the flat side of the sword and pushed it the other way before shooting a ball of fire at Zuko.

Zuko was quick to duck and jumped in the air, catching the man off guard before bring the sword down of his shoulder in his lending, practically slicing off his arm.

He ignored the man's shriek of agony and tuned to his next opponent. This man was burly and tall, not much older then twenty. If Zuko weren't so angry, he would have been slightly worried of his outcome against the large opponent.

He dove at the man and this time he made contact on his first attempt. Fatal perhaps, he didn't stay watch after he drove the sword threw the mans chest.

A fire was not only brewing inside his mind, the rage inside of him was beginning to rise to suck a high heat, that it couldn't help but show through on the outside.

Flames slowly began to pick there way down his arms and chest, until finally he was encircled in a ball of flame that he let sail in every direction around him, most certainly killing many of the men in the room.

He came down his knees, taking deep breaths, in an effort to regain some lost energy. His secret was up, the mask's thin ties and obviously been destroyed in the last attach he had made, and his cover had slipped off.

But the men around him had stopped attaching, they almost looked fearful of him, after all, a teenage boy had just killed off about half of their men.

Ryoko was still being held by one of the men, the other one have jumped in the fight against Zuko.

He walked over to the man holding her, who quickly gave her up. They allowed him to leave, but Zuko new that wouldn't be the end of it, there was no way it could be.

But at the time he didn't care, he ignored the guards who were still squabbling over the cut in the one's back. He didn't say anything to the looks the maids who were still awake.

He just walked with the limp form of Ryoko held in his arms as he continued to the kitchens, which were now empty except for his uncle.

"Oh my…" Iroh expression grew grave he saw the blood covering not only Ryoko, who look as if she was possibly dead, but the blood that was also now covering Zuko from the mans scratches and wounds he had received from the battle.

He didn't say anything; he just grabbed a rag and went to work tending to Ryoko's wounds, hoping it would not be in vain.


End file.
